The research will study the effects of dietary protein, fat and fiber on fecal steroids. The objectives are to relate diet to conditions in the colon that are believed to be related to colon cancer incidence and to develop two diets that, based on the types and amounts of steroids in feces, would be considered high-risk and low-risk diets for colon cancer. The effects of these diets, or their ingredients, on the activity of known cancer carcinogens will be studied.